steven_universe_all_gemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM
Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, being one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe. Appearance Amethyst has a somewhat stout build and is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height. She is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz Gem soldier, such as Jasper, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years, which also gives her a somewhat overweight appearance. Her skin is bright lilac, her eyes are dark indigo eyes, and her thick hair is messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She also has plump lips, and a small, upturned nose. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. First-form In "Steven Universe: The Movie" after being hit by the Gem Rejuvenator, Amethyst reforms with a dark purple top and light purple pants and purple lines around her arms and legs with short hair. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving, full of laughter, and generally carefree to a fault. Although it isn't necessary for her, she enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. She tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, though she shows concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights and will loudly vocalize or cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg, between Pearl and Peridot, and Steven and Garnet eagerly while eating popcorn. Loud and loving making pranks, Amethyst is easily amused and very impulsive. She is bad-mannered, untidy, and a bit lazy; much to Pearl's detriment, but still means well. Her unwillingness to let others throw out the junk in her room marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. However, Amethyst is very observant and perceptive of other people's feelings: She tries to reassure Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, understood why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Garnet won't forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of her origins in the Prime Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she doesn't belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. In "On the Run", Amethyst gets into a vicious fight with Pearl over the belief that she sees Amethyst as a parasite, though she calms down after Pearl comfort her. She shows her difficulty at thinking for herself and worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self-loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. When her self-doubt takes effect, it makes her act cold, reckless, stubborn and starts looking for a fight. In "Cry for Help", she sings "Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Sardonyx and defends Pearl for deceiving Garnet to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. In "Too Far" she was offended when Peridot states that she is a "defective" quartz, meaning she came out wrong. This attitude gets worse in "Crack the Whip" and "Steven vs. Amethyst", where her sense of inferiority is focused as Jasper easily defeats and poofs before she sees that Steven surpasses her. This causes her to start fighting with him too, though it was only after a fight with Steven that she begins to feel better. In "Beta", she still shows an obsession with finding and beating Jasper which leads her to recklessly challenge her alone, all the while denying her friends' help and encouragement. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with herself due to Steven's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same, leading them to fuse into Smoky Quartz. After the battle, she seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she didn't want to do anything for a month. In "Gem Heist", Amethyst is still shown to be afraid of encountering other Amethysts from Homeworld in Pink Diamond's Zoo. In "That Will Be All", however, it turns out that these Amethysts are from Earth and that they remember her as 8XM, befriending her and making pranks at her side. In "Tiger Philanthropist", she is now comfortable with her self-esteem and no longer needs wrestling as an output of dominance and power.